


Slash

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Rand’s irresponsible when randy.
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 7





	Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’re professional enough, but it’s hard not to flirt in the mess hall, because technically they’re both off duty and everyone is having such a splendid time. Their mission was brutal, but it’s over, and an air of celebration fills the Enterprise. Nyota sings her favourite songs, and Spock even joins them for one round, plucking at his Vulcan lute, while Chekov gets up to dance with Sulu. Janice sways in her seat, grinning at Nyota, looking absolutely gorgeous in the soft lighting and a pink blush to match her red dress. When Riley pulls her off the bench, she dances with him, but her eyes keep darting back to Nyota, and Nyota knows all the best moves are meant for _her_. She isn’t jealous: their starship is a family. Janice is the captain’s yeoman and the crew’s morale. Her bubbling laughter is infectious, her swinging hips tantalizing, her attempt at a choreographed number adorable. By the time dinner’s over, Nyota feels like light and rich champagne bubbles popped open at a party. 

She and Janice walk back together, fingers intertwined and voices hushed as they squabble over who’s quarters to go to—Nyota ultimately wins, because she has the confidence of command and Janice swoons so easily into her. As soon as they’re stepping through the self-opening doors, propriety falls aside, and Nyota is crowding Janice up against the wall. Her mouth slots over Janice’s, her tongue dipping between them, and Janice opens wide to moan and gasp. She arches her whole body into Nyota, her ample breasts crushing the air out of Nyota’s chest, but Nyota only draws them tighter together. One of her legs slots between Janice’s thighs, her arms looping around Janice’s trim waist. Janice’s kisses go from fervent to feral, and then they’re pawing at each other in a clumsy attempt to be rid of their uniforms. 

They stumble towards the bed, caught up in each other’s mouths, drunk on the success of their mission. They were both on the bridge too long, and now they’re free and gloriously _alive_. Nyota pulls away one of the pins from Janice’s hair, wanting to feel all the silky strands around her fingers. Janice yanks at Nyota’s sleeve, clearly trying to shove it down her shoulders. 

Except the seam splits, and there’s a loud tearing noise as it rips away. Janice pulls back, Nyota equally as startled. They both glance at the wide gash that’s formed. Janice’s eyes go wide with horror, and she splutters, “I—I’m sorry—!”

“It’s alright.” Nyota rolls her arm to show she isn’t hurt—it’s only fabric. She can fix it soon enough, though maybe tomorrow, as she’s already running out of energy tonight and wants to spend the last of it on her girlfriend. Janice’s sweet face scrunches up, her head shaking. 

“No, no it isn’t—_ohhh_, that’s the second one I’ve torn!”

“It’s fine,” Nyota laughs. “I still have my old gold one; I can just wear that tomorrow, and I can fix this one easily...”

“No, of course I’ll fix it for you, but it’s just that I have a physical early tomorrow morning, and then I’m supposed to sort the captain’s reports, and I won’t be able to mend it before your shift—”

“Janice, really. I’ve shown up in yellow before. No one ever notices.” Or at least, no one says anything. Spock did lift an eyebrow last time, but no one protested. Janice doesn’t look at all convinced. Her blush has become all consuming, and Nyota knows it’s not just from desire anymore. 

Janice sighs, “Nyota... I’m _so_ sorry.”

Nyota pecks Janice on the lips. Then she dons her best captain’s voice and insists, “It’s _fine_, yeoman.” Janice’s lips twist into an involuntary grin at the use of her title. Nyota pushes, “But if you _really_ want to make it up to me, I suppose you could always take yours off and give me that one.”

It wouldn’t fit. Nyota has a fuller figure and a lieutenant’s insignia. But Janice smiles wide anyway, obviously picking up the implication. She still looks abashed, but she murmurs, “...Alright. But I do owe you.”

Nyota settles for that and collects her debt in kisses and the rest of Janice’s clothes.


End file.
